Boralisins
Considered an extinct race, the Boralisin people may have been some of the first humans on Mithilia and were undoubtedly the first on the Boralis continent. Their is no evidence or blood lineage of any surviving Boralisins and the group may have died completly but some in the northern regions of Mithilia claim themselves to be descendents of the ancient people that may have once had a fully developed nation. Boralisins are considered to be hearty and large folk like the Mwarokam of Iona and their seems to be a good amount of these sort of people across the northern parts of Mithilia but may also be a result of Mwarokam and Hokani people spreading into new lands over time. Nevertheless, those that claim themselves Boralisin usually do so because they are able to show their aptitude for the cold north and live comfortably there unlike many of the other human beings from around the world. Some people of the small settlements of northern Boralis and even in parts of Louradia have taken the national identity of Boralisin to avoid being claimed by Louradia as they had settled before the establishment of the Louradian nation on the continent. Sometimes even Louradians are referred to as Boralisins but few identify themselves as such. Myth of the First People Believing it to only be a gulf of glaciers and ice sheets like off the western coast of Boralis, A Hartham settler party seeking a new home during the Period of Destuction, sailed to the northeastern coast of the continent trying to establish the northernmost settlement in Mithilia and found the Shattered Gulf. They sailed further into the gulf to discover large ruins of a fortress and even a settlement not far from it that may have been joined at one point. The ruins were very large and spread across different ice masses that were later discovered to be actual pieces of land only covered in snow and ice. Breaks in the castle walls and settlement buildings showed that the earth had literally split the structures in half and apart from each other which gave the impression that the gulf itself may have been part of the Boralis land mass and the ground sunk and shattered into the sea. The ruins were completely deserted with only a few human remains which meant that the people may have left before the destruction of their home or had been claimed by the waters of the gulf. The castle was like no other seen before. Massive compared to Magnamian structure, it seemed like giant humanoids inhabited them before. The few artifacts left showed what must have been an advanced culture as well giving evidence to one legend that states that it was home to the gods long before the humans entered Mithilia. Some northern factions claim to be descendants of the Boralisin people but there is no certainty in that. It is believed that the gulf collapsed during the Period of Destruction and some Irelati writings agree with this as they may have met some of the survivors in their expeditions as they looked for a new home. One source claims that the Irelati had even offered them to join their people but they were unwilling and sought their own homeland as the Irelati had done an Age ago. This is the only recorded meeting with Boralisins. Another theory is that it was where the Ionan humans originated from or may have spread to since the people that lived there were of a giant stature. It wouldn’t be until later that it is concluded that the land mass the ruins sat on was as high as the cliffs that surrounded much of the gulf and most likely had hundreds of lengths of ice under the ground on top a body of water that makes up the gulf. The gulf ice may have collapsed all at once falling into the sea, bringing down the ground and structures all at once but it is more likely that it melted over time until finally the ground was too heavy for the ice to keep it all together. The extremely cold weather of the Period of Destruction may have re-froze it but all is uncertain as there was no recorded histories found in the ruins.